Current printing systems typically include one or more replaceable printer components, such as inkjet cartridges, inkjet printhead assemblies, toner cartridges, ink supplies, etc. Some existing systems provide these replaceable printer components with on-board memory to communicate information to a printer about the replaceable component, such as ink fill level, marketing information, etc.
Some of the information stored within the on-board memory may be proprietary to the manufacturer of the replaceable printer component. The information stored within the on-board memory should be protected from viewing or unauthorized modifications. In addition, it may be useful for some of the information stored within the on-board memory to be protected from viewing by an eavesdropper when the information is transferred between the on-board memory and a host. Further, the information encrypted and the location of the encrypted information within the on-board memory may change over the lifetime of a printer in which the replaceable printer component will be used.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.